


Que Veux-Tu?

by voxane



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AGRESSIVE POLYAMORY NEGOTIATIONS, Everyone learns stuff about each other and themselves and it's very good, Fluff, Multi, inordinate amount of communication, partner swap, sometimes you gotta bone out some feelings, then another
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-03 18:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13347267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxane/pseuds/voxane
Summary: “So I have to ask you something,” JJ moved his sunglasses to his head, not taking his eyes off the menu as he spoke. Yuri narrowed his eyes at him from over top his own. “Would Otabek be interested in sleeping with Bella?” Yuri choked on air.-Sometimes you find pieces of yourself floating in someone else's eyes. Sometimes it's obvious, a lot of the time it's not. Sometimes the hardest question is 'What do you want?'





	1. Complètement fou

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtsappear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtsappear/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tori is the most wonderful, beautiful, giving person EVER. I've been noodling with some way to show my appreciation for awhile. I figure a fic about our favorite OT4 is a start. It started running away from me though - so I'm gonna post in chapters so I can see her screm along the way :)
> 
> Tori I absolutely love you!!! I hope you love this <3
> 
> May I suggest for some fun and sensual background noise to enjoy Yelle's album Safari Disco Club in the background?

Isabella knew she was approaching the wrong man. She knew exactly what she was doing and found it easy to move forward with gin steeled nerves. Despite the thunderous sound of her heels on tile, it felt like walking on air. She rested her hand delicately on the line where buzzed hair met warm skin. She had tasted store brand cherry cola on a far away kiss at 13. Back then, it made her dizzy, but at 22 the act was banal. She craved the head rush in a form more barrel aged and less chemically sweet. She inhaled, sharp yet silent, and leaned in to press her lips against a flushed tan cheek.

“Oh!” she giggled and threw a hand over her mouth so he couldn't see through her. “Otabek, i'm so sorry. I thought-” She didn't even bother finishing. The almost coy smile Otabek offered left her lost for words, even with script in hand.

“It's alright.” he didn't need to say anymore, Otabek always spoke loudest without words. There was a softness on his features that those who didn't Otabek very well would call uncharacteristic. Isabella knew it was simply private, and only for the eyes of those be deemed truly special. It never stopped making her weak in the knees all these years later.

The bright red kiss mark on his cheek spelled victory.

* * *

“Okay, so _apparently_ this is some bullshit bar that doesn’t have ginger beer. I got you a rum and coke, I _know -_ Beka, what the _fuck.”_ Yuri punctuated the sentence by slamming both drinks on the high top. He immediately grabbed Otabek’s collar, and squinted at Otabek’s cheek that was rapidly warming with sunset shades. Otabek immediately grabbed his drink. Rum and cokes were not his favorite, Yuri was right. He downed half of it in two giant gulps.

“What hag.” It was meant as a question, but any upward lilt was deafened by his gunshot syllables. “Was it Mila and her fucking girlfriend? Just because she’s gay she thinks she can just go touching any man.” Otabek stayed stock still. He busied his mouth with sips of rum to try not to give too much away. He watched Yuri’s radar eyes scan the room. He bit his lip as the honed in on JJ. Isabella was right behind.

“Military Red...” Yuri mumbled and furrowed his brow to examine the offending mark closer. His eyes immediately darted to the light catching Isabella’s earrings, and the stretching smile on her lips.

“Motherfucker.” Yuri looked up to Otabek. His lip jutted out and his brows were in a sharp V. Yuri knew Otabek was doing that _thing_. That Otabek _knew_ he was mad. He just couldn’t find the words, or was overwhelmed with Yuri’s emotions. He stayed silent and the ice cubes shifting in Otabek’s glass were damn near deafening. It made him painfully aware that Otabek couldn’t run away through drinks anymore.

“Yuri.”

“Oh, do tell Altin. I’d love to hear it.” Yuri tossed back his own drink, slamming an empty glass on the table. He looked down on Otabek with challenging eyes.

“Um. She got confused from behind,” Otabek placed a hesitant hand on the back of his neck. Yuri knew from the twitch of his fingers he’d rather it be on his waist ,or hip or ass. He was too worried about being shooed away. It was a valid concern with his mood the way it was. “She thought I was Jean.” Yuri scoffed, before collecting their empty glasses.

“I’m more insulted at the comparison. Like I’d get within 10 feet of that douchebag’s dick.” Yuri sauntered away, and his hips swayed with a weight of purpose that frightened Otabek to death.

He heard Isabella’s piercing laughter from across the the room. He wouldn’t turn to meet her gaze, but his throat felt tight nonetheless.

* * *

Jean-Jacques was a very lucky man. Not because of his disgusting amount of medals, or the “celebrity” wedding, or any of the dumb Buzzfeed articles about what tattoo of his _you_ could be. Jean-Jacques should thank his god that he managed to get Yuri Plisetsky to meet him. In _public._ Fortunately, it was a restaurant Yuri liked so he didn’t need quite as much coaxing as usual. It didn’t stop him from making a big deal of flopping in the chair across from JJ like he was interacting with mere mortals.  
  
“Princess!” JJ beamed like Yuri came in with a curtsey, not a shit storm. “I’m so glad you could make it out, I won’t be in town long and -”  
  
“Get to the point Leroy! And can we at least get mimosas, it’s a Sunday during the _off season_ .” JJ looked a little perplexed, like Yuri didn’t just explain himself in crystal clarity. He rolled his eyes before snatching the menu to scan it for whatever sounded good.  
  
“So I have to ask you something,” JJ moved his sunglasses to his head, not taking his eyes off the menu as he spoke. Yuri narrowed his eyes at him from overtop his own. “Would Otabek be interested in sleeping with Bella?” Yuri choked on air.  
  
“What the _fuck,_ JJ!” He just shrugged back at Yuri.  
  
“It’s something that’s on her mind.” JJ scratched the back of his head and paused the conversation as a waiter delicately laid mimosas in front of them. Yuri snatched his without missing a beat. “It’s important to her, and I wanna let her explore herself, you know? We’ve only ever been with each other. Besides,” JJ stopped again, running a finger around the rim of the glass. “I think there’s unfinished business there. Has he said anything to you?” It took a lot for Yuri to maintain restraint. His knee jerk response was to throw JJ’s drink in his fucking face and tell him to keep his hag on a leash. But once that wave of anger passed - he could only sigh.  
  
“He was being weird about it.” Yuri admitted. He didn’t think he’d get another opportunity handed to him on a silver platter. Because that shit about Otabek _was_ bothering him. Otabek wasn’t going to bring it up, so Yuri wasn’t going to press the issue. So here he was talking about it over brunch with Jean-Jacques Leroy. Rad. He hoped these mimosas were bottomless.  
  
“He and Bella always got along real well when we were kids. Sometimes I felt like both of them liked each other more than me.” JJ laughed, finally taking a sip of his own drink. “I think they kinda miss each other. Things were always different after Bella and I went steady.”  
  
“So because Otabek can’t talk about his feelings they have to bone.” Yuri wrinkled his nose, and JJ actually looked sympathetic.  
  
“Communication isn’t always words, Princess. I think it’ll be good for them.” The conversation drew to a lull, and their server came back to take their orders. Neither of them even looked at the menu, but JJ tittered off what he wanted with ease. Yuri had every intention to get eggs, he almost always did, but anxiousness sat oddly heavy in his stomach and just made it seem so unappetizing. JJ got waffles, and it sounded more appealing even though Yuri didn’t really care for sweet stuff. Fuck it, it was the off season.  
  
“Okay, so, like, is there _anything_ I get out of this though? I know it’s not about me, but I don’t want to spend a miserable night alone thinking about my boyfriend dicking down your wife.”  Yuri wanted to snarl, but it came out more like a pout. He looked over to JJ, who was staring Yuri down with an uncertain smile.  
  
“Well, you don’t have to spend the night alone. You could go out with me?” He was grinning full of teeth, and it was the second time Yuri choked. He sputtered mimosa all over himself.  
  
“Did you seriously ask me on a date? What are you sixteen?”  
  
“Please don’t deflect, Yuri.” It was the first time JJ referred to him by name today and it sent shivers down Yuri’s spine. Kinda good, kinda bad. Yuri hated it. It must’ve shown on his face because JJ looked like a dog denied treats. “I’m being serious. Bella and I talked about it.”  
  
“Oh my god.” Yuri had never been more thankful that food arrived, he immediately started gorging himself.  
  
“Just think about it. All of this. Text me in the morning?” Yuri put his fork down, and really looked into JJ’s eyes. There was a level of pleading that chipped away at Yuri’s walls. Like when Potya was in the sink but he can’t scold her because her mewls are so cute. Or when Beka spent too much money on DJ gear, but he rambled about what it can do and by the time he was done Yuri couldn’t even remember the cost. He sighed. He was fucked, wasn’t he?  
  
“I’ll think about it.” It’s all he could muster. He filled his mouth with more waffle. When he stopped to really savor it, it was surprisingly delicious.

* * *

Yuri kicked in the door of their apartment.  
  
“Did you know JJ was bi?” he kicked his boots off with his feet and tossed his keys on the counter. Otabek took off his headphones and slid away from his computer chair. He watched Yuri vault over the couch, and met him with expectant eyes.  
  
“Yeah, I was aware.” Otabek’s tone was parched, and he placed his headphones on his desk to turn to Yuri. Otabek must’ve read Yuri head to toe. It wasn’t hard, he always showed his mood in every twitch of his fingertips. Yuri knew Otabek was hiding something _again._ Cogs were turning behind Yuri’s eyes, and if Otabek didn’t fess up soon the steam powered momentum was going to be explosive.  
  
“We,” Otabek’s mouth was already so dry. It made him sound dull. “We made out a couple of times. When I lived there.” Otabek watched Yuri like he was a spark that threatened to engulf their entire fucking sectional. But Yuri had lost any energy he had before. All that was left in him was a groan that roared from the pits of his stomach. It was loud enough that Potya scurried from under the couch and into their bedroom.  
  
“You have _got_ to be kidding me. Both of them! Do you like, have a Canadian fetish or something?” Otabek frowned, concern painted on his face. Yuri was completely exasperated.  
  
“JJ wants you to fuck his wife,” Yuri flopped over on the couch again. His legs dangled over the arm. Otabek fucking tripped over his computer chair as he got up.  “And you wanna. Don’t you dare lie to me, Beka.” Otabek didn’t move. He had an iron grip on the back of his chair and the color was slowly sapped from his knuckles. He opened his mouth, but didn’t say a word.  
  
“I’m not mad at you or anything. I’m just. Fuck, I dunno. You’re the only person I’ve ever been with. Sharing feels fucking weird.” Yuri slouched further into the couch, arms taut over his chest.  
  
“Jean’s okay with this?” Otabek asked. Yuri rolled his eyes. Of course of all things going on here, that’s what he’s worried about. JJ’s feelings.  
  
“ _Clearly_ He’s fine with it. Get a fucking load of this- he wants to _trade.”_ He saw the question marks in Otabek’s eyes and groaned. “Like, while you’re with Isabella he’d take me out.” Yuri pursed his lips,and left  the comment hanging in the air like bait for Otabek’s response.

“Does that...Is that something you’d like?” Otabek spoke with a tone on eggshells, and it pulled Yuri’s lips into a peculiar half frown. It wasn’t a face he made often. It was the same way he frowned at instructions to assemble furniture, or a recipe he’s never tried before. Yuri is perplexed by very little. He has the tendency to filter out everything aside from what he deemed worthy of attention. He got it or he ignored it. Things got real fucking messy when he had to struggle.  
  
“I have _you,_ Beka.” In the back of his mind he could hear JJ’s voice echoing _not to deflect._ And _It’s important to her._  
_  
_ “But like. This means a lot to you right? It’s not just the sex.” Or that she’s a woman, Yuri left it unsaid, but it was loud and clear in the bashful, almost guilty wince on Otabek’s face that he got the message.

“I wouldn’t do anything that you didn’t like.”

“I know that!” Yuri spat the words with more venom than needed and instantly felt guilty. “Look, I’m thinking about it, okay? I just need to think about it.” Yuri knew he sounded frazzled, and the grating of his own voice did nothing to ease his agitation.  
  
“As much time as you need.” Otabek walked over and bent down to place a feather light kiss on his lips. “I love you.” It was impossible to keep all his features tightly wound. He leaned up so he could properly melt into his boyfriend.  
  
“I love you too.” He whispered into his mouth, so he could let the words linger between them. Even with Otabek’s back turned, headed down their hall, he knew he was wearing a very soft smile that was meant for Yuri and Yuri alone. When he heard the shower starting to run, he immediately scrambled to Otabek’s phone. He scrolled through the contacts with lightning precision until he stopped on an _Izzy._ Yuri made a face, but ignored the feeling in his gut to quickly tap her number into his own phone.  
  
_Alright, so how do YOU feel about all of this?_  
  
Yuri didn’t bother introducing himself. He saw the dots bouncing at the bottom of the screen, they seemed to move in slow-mo in contrast to his heart beating in double time.  
  
_Drinks at 11?_

  
_AM_  
  
The fact she punctuated every sentence with a sparkle emoji made him roll his eyes, but the promise of kicking in the door to a bar wasn’t unappealing.

* * *

 Isabella Yang was, for all intents and purposes, not the worst. She threw back craft beers harder than any athlete he knew and didn’t smudge her lipstick even once. She didn’t bother with pleasantries and small talk. She first prioritized gulps of beer or a buttery bite of the massive pretzel she ordered for the both of them. Yuri had to fight her for crumbs of it.  
  
“So you’re not as gung ho about this as the rest of us, which I get.” She wiped her face with the cloth napkin. “It’s asking a lot. JJ is a really giving guy and I’m surprised he’s going along with it. But you’ve never been with anyone besides Beks, right?” Yuri made the same face he did at her own nickname in Otabek’s contacts, but nodded at her.  
  
“Don’t you want the chance to try something different? I can’t speak for you, but the idea of myself at 50 only knowing one thing terrifies me a little. Not that I don’t love Jean-Jacques.”  
  
“But you have some weird attraction to my boyfriend.” Yuri frowned, suddenly thankful for the choice of hard liquor over wine.  
  
“We used to talk all the time.” She took a deep breath and moved a strand of hair behind her ear. “Now when I try it’s just not the same anymore.” Yuri is slightly surprised at how truly distraught she looks. He lashes cast a shadow over her eyes, and it made the color seem dull. “I feel like I need to get under his skin. Rip out my friend, see him again for just a night.” The words hung too oppressive in the air. It was a pub on Thursday morning, and they didn’t have the hustle of other tables, or even the radio to dull the emotion. Just the weight of Isabella’s wistfulness and the occasional clinking of glasses.  
  
“Fuck it. I’m in.” Isabella breaks out into a too bright smile that gives him the terrifying feeling that she might be more similar to JJ than she appears.  
  
“Oh Yuri, you have no idea how much it means. JJ is going to be _so_ excited, he was already planning your date. Is there anything I should know about Beks - what kind of things does he like, what should I wear?” Yuri’s head was already spinning, and he couldn’t pin down any one thought to hone in on. “I bet you look stunning in red. JJ would love you in red. Tell me you have time for a shopping trip, I wanna get you something lacey.”

Yuri couldn’t tell if was adrenaline or anxiety that made his heart beat so fast.  
  
“I want you to blow his fucking mind, Yuri.” Her grin was razor sharp, and he couldn’t help but match it.  
  
Isabella Yang was pretty fucking cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I million thank yous to titaniumplatedspine for Beta-ing this for me <3 You are so kind and I can't thank you enough!!!


	2. Chimie Physique

Isabella gave Otabek the option to skip the formalities and come straight to her hotel room with Jean-Jacques nary in sight. He didn’t need a second thought to turn her down. It certainly wasn’t her style. No matter how much she had grown, no one can change so drastically over the years. It wasn’t Otabek’s style either.

He was a gentleman. You don’t bed someone without taking them to dinner first.

Otabek waffled on whether or not he should bring the bike. He knew Isabella would be in her finest, dripping in designer, but he also knew how much she liked the feeling of the wind against her skin, and he remembered the way her laughter felt against his neck. So he brought it.

She waited for him under a lamppost outside of their hotel. In the dim light he could see snowflakes dancing and melting on too much bare skin, she was terribly underdressed. Otabek would’ve much rather she stayed warm inside while he waited. As he got closer, he saw her draped in effortless chiffon - leopard print. He saw the sharpness of her smile,something comfortably familiar when framed in blonde but so exciting with the color changed to jet black. He knows it’s entirely intentional and he’s only slightly ashamed at how the idea makes his dick stir. She swung a leg over his bike without missing a beat.

“Where ya taking me, Beks?” She spoke in an octave higher as if her voice had changed drastically since high school. Otabek understood nonetheless. They’d pretend this snow was Montreal's, that Otabek was 16 and this was the first time she’d been on his bike. Otabek immediately rewrote the script for his ‘date’. He was glad he gotten reservations somewhere he and Yuri didn’t go to frequently, because he had every intention of blowing them off.

“In the mood for burgers?” He felt her smile against his neck and didn’t need to hear a response before tearing off into the night.

* * *

It was incredibly easy. Too easy. To sip into cherry cola, and giggle like it was something much harder, as if she could get drunk on nostalgia. To steal Otabek’s fries, and watch him laugh deep from his stomach. For them to lean against the dirty plaster of the building, and gorge themselves of greasy food they both knew they far too old for. That they’d make themselves sick if they ate too much, it wasn’t like when Otabek were 16 and he and JJ would eat like their stomachs were bottomless. But it was like he was 16 where he could lean her against the wall and steal secret kisses if he were so inclined. He looked up at her, he had to when she wore heels so high, just in time to catch her cram a few fries into her mouth. She tried to hide it, but the smile that flashed on Otabek’s face gave away that he wanted to see. She almost thought he would kiss her right there. But something didn’t feel right. If this was actually their first date, it’d be too soon.

“I’m stuffed. I can’t eat like I used to.” Isabella tossed the rest of her fries into the grease-stained bag. Otabek stepped into her space, and shucked his coat and draped it over her shoulders in a fluid movement. Despite the chill, Otabek left the sleeves of his button-down rolled up. The view certainly warmed her up.

“Let’s go down to the park. We can give the rest to the ducks.” Isabella wondered if it was the color on her cheeks that kept Otabek’s smile creeping back onto his face. She hoped it was, because she wanted to see that smile more than anything. Well, almost anything.

“You can’t give ducks fries, they’ll get fat.” She stuck her arms through his jacket, smiling even though she didn’t look at him.

“We used to all the time. It’s fine. The ones that got fat were cute.” Isabella rolled her eyes, and made sure to throw away the bag with a flourish to prove a point. She saw Otabek frown for as split second, and marched back up to him with sharp clacks of her heels.

“Am I going to have to fight a fat duck for your attention, Beks?” She grinned too wide and leaned down so her hair might tickle the tip of his nose

“Maybe. It’d certainly keep me entertained. I’m not sure who to put my money on.” She punched him in the side, not too hard. Otabek winced anyways and wrapped an arm around her waist. Isabella wondered if her eyes sparkled like his under the glowing restaurant signs. They must’ve, because he rose up onto his toes to kiss her.

* * *

Yuri realized, as he stared down his closet with wet hair stuck to his face, that planning a date was not his forte. It only now dawned on him that it must have been Otabek doing most of the legwork for their own dates, with Yuri chiming in and feeling like he could take credit. He felt like shit, and he didn’t even have time to mope because JJ was going to be there in half an hour. He didn’t even have an outfit picked out, which was fucking tragic. Whatever, it was JJ Leroy. Yuri wasn’t about to break his back for the dude, but something about picking an ensemble that’s boring or typical gave him a headache. He tried to shake the thought and made knee-jerk dinner plans based on a series of text messages.

_You like french right??_

_Yuri, I’m from Montreal?_

“And?” Yuri responded in real time, and his phone pinged again as if Jean-Jacques could hear him across town.

_I technically don't even speak French. It’s Quebecois._

Yuri rolled his eyes.

_I already made reservations, dummy._

_Princess!! Let the King take care of you tonight!_

_You’re so fucking gross. I’m locking my doors._

JJ sent him a slew of kissing emojis and Yuri tossed his phone across his bed. He literally tore through his wardrobe to find something to wear. _For him._ It was a far cry from his texted threats, but he couldn't stop thinking about it. Should he wear something more feminine? He had that pussy bow blouse he snagged from Mila he really liked. Would JJ like that? He had that lace dress stored away that he only brought out for really special occasions. He's pretty sure he had only worn it for Otabek twice, and didn't recall it staying on long either time. Would JJ like _that_? Was he worth it? Why did Yuri care? He sighed and grabbed Mila’s blouse, in time with a doorbell chime. Of course he’d be early. Yuri stomped down and flung the door open.

“Look, I’m not even ready-”

“Princess!” JJ beamed. He stepped into Yuri’s house without asking for permission. His cologne was so strong. It curled up into Yuri’s nostrils and it was incredibly hard to be obstinate over the sensations that pooled in his stomach. He didn’t notice himself stepping aside. JJ gingerly wrapped his fingers around the tassels of the bow on his blouse. “Pretty,” It was barely a whisper. All Yuri could hear was ringing in his ears in the form of JJ’s smile. It was so loud he didn’t even feel Jean-Jacques’ hands on his waist. Or his lips on his. Or JJ’s tongue in his mouth.

It was incredibly easy for his body to melt into him, and his mind barely registered it.

“You’re overdressed, though.” JJ was breathless like he was whispering sweet nothings into Yuri’s ear.

“Do you even know where I got us reservations?” Yuri pulled back. At least as far back as JJ’s arms around him would allow, with a hand on his chest.

“Didn’t I tell you to let the King handle it?” JJ grinned ear to ear and leaned in for another kiss. Yuri put a hand over his mouth.

“I hate that shit, Leroy,” Yuri grumbled, the edges of his words rounded out by JJ’s whines.

“I have a really nice time planned for us, Yuri! Sweetheart.” JJ pulled him tighter, resting his forehead against Yuri’s. He made no move to kiss him, but they were close enough to share breath. JJ’s was cool and minty, and it made Yuri shudder against his will. “Let me take care of you?”

Part of Yuri wanted to lean up. Kiss JJ for himself, but he wasn’t ready. JJ might be able to give himself, and Yuri could take. But....

“Wear something comfy, Sweetness.” JJ let him go, and Yuri turned heel without a moment's hesitation. “I mean, it doesn’t matter what you wear. Your ass looks good in anything!” JJ called down the hall, playfulness dripping off every word. Yuri flipped him off wordlessly, without turning around.He paused, briefly, before turning the corner. He gave his right buttcheek a sharp smack before turning out of view. He could hear JJ’s wolf whistle as he walked away. He’d never admit it made him smile.

* * *

“An arcade, Leroy?” Yuri’s tone was flat, but he could feel himself smiling. He decided he didn’t care if JJ saw. He already had an arm around Yuri’s waist, and it was admittedly not as awkward or uncomfortable as he envisioned. Yuri fit next to JJ pretty well, he would barely had to lean up for a kiss.

If he wanted that kind of thing.

“Yeah! You like games, I saw on twitter.” He beamed at Yuri, and he could only give JJ a slightly puzzled look. He was pretty sure he had JJ blocked, it was an on again off again gag that Otabek said no one found funny. Yuri thought it was funny.

“You posted pictures in Japan, with all the sparkly stuff. It was cute! Plus they have beer here. Do you like beer, Princess? Beks likes beer but I don’t think I’ve ever seen you drink one.” Yuri was only half catching what JJ was saying as they meandered in. There were so many lights and sounds. It left Yuri in a strange space, like his left foot was in Japan and he wasn’t sure where his right was. It was a dialed down, digestible form of the kinds of arcades he’d drag Otabek to. He always humored Yuri, but not without comments about the too-high-BPM electro music from the game that ‘certainly didn’t simulate a DJ experience’ like it advertised. Yuri was sure Otabek was just mad cause he sucked at it.

This place was a little too bright but didn’t shine with the same facets. But with JJ’s arm around his waist and an expectant smile - there was something comfortably familiar.

“You’re ignoring me,” JJ whined with a pinch to Yuri’s side. “Can I get you a beer? They have sweet ones.” Yuri didn’t even think about the beer. It wasn’t his thing. But the flashing neons reflected in JJ’s eyes made him feel like maybe it could be. Tonight.

“Yeah sure, grab me one. It’ll even things out when I kick your ass at everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Softieghost for the Beta work! My favorite part about writing this for Tori is all her friends who are so excited to be a part of this ;_;


	3. Nuit de baise I

The moment Otabek kissed Isabella, he knew he was done for. They did their rounds of the park, but not without several stops to pull her close to taste that red again. Each kiss made him bolder, and in no time he had hands under skirt, rubbing fascinated circles over the smooth nylon of her stockings. He practically carried her back to her hotel room, and he hoped she didn’t have any second guesses about being outshone by waterfowl anymore.

He felt fairly confident that she wasn’t. Not with her tongue on the shell of his ear, sending shivers down his spine and straight to his cock.

Fussing with the keycard, conveniently stuffed away in Isabella’s bra, was tricky. But the moment they had their privacy, with her literally in his arms, it was incredibly difficult to remember anything he wanted to say. He had to have her mouth again- this time with feeling. Not that he was shy before, but they had yet to be 100% alone in this moment. His jacket slipped off of her shoulders, and it didn’t feel like they were playing teenagers anymore. Otabek felt acutely 22, and the fire he had for her hadn’t burned out after all these years. He laid her out on the bed with a tender hand. She laughed as soon as her skin met satin.

“I’m a big girl. I won’t break.” She wiggled to the headboard, reaching her arms back to undo her necklace. “I’m sure you don’t treat Yuri like this,” Her cat winged eyeliner looked too sharp.

“I doubt Jean is treating you rough,” He countered, but started working the buttons on his shirt as he crawled over to her. Otabek felt a little predatory. He hoped it excited her.

“Jean-Jacques’s not here. Yuri isn’t either.” She brought her knees to her chest, and Otabek didn’t pretend not to stare at the black lace behind a fog of nylons. “It’s just me, Beks.” Otabek rolled his shoulders, letting his shirt cascade off of him to the floor. He caught Isabella biting her lip. He placed two gentle hands on her thighs and gave her a firm squeeze. She spread her legs wider and it’s all the invitation Otabek needs to duck his head inside her skirt and catch the waistband of her nylons between his teeth. Isabella yelped in the way that Otabek could catch the hint of delight on the last syllable that she was trying to hide. The same way she used to when JJ showed her a frog or some kind of creepy crawly just to get a reaction. Isabella wasn’t afraid of bugs, she just wanted to hear Jean-Jacques’s raucous laughter. It was addictive.

The idea that she was trying to get a reaction out of Otabek- that wasn't what he wanted. He wanted Isabella to be nothing but genuine. Had she put on a face this whole time? She couldn’t have been, Otabek was positive there was no lie in her smile. But, something was amis, and it made this entire experience feel too uneasy. He sighed in silence, still under her skirts. Otabek Altin had not frowned staring at a vagina before.

“Izzy,” It was strange on his tongue, left a taste of something from his childhood that he couldn’t quite describe. He needed to keep tasting. Figuring out its flavor seemed like the most important thing in the moment. He pulled himself up from her legs to look her in the eye, glassy with tears. He knew it. “Izzy,”

“Fuck, Beks, I’m sorry. It’s not, it’s just-” She moved a palm to her face, Otabek caught her wrist before she could get there.

“Isabella.” She hiccuped softly and Otabek tried his best not to let it break his heart, instead just moved a thumb to wipe her tears. He almost smelled the burned coffee from that awful shop they always found themselves in every time she and Jean-Jacques fought. He wondered if she could smell it too. Perhaps that's what's left her so empty. “You’re still Izzy. No matter how far away I am. Or who I’m with. That won’t ever change.”

“I’m so sorry. This was supposed to be sexy, and I’m crying like a baby.” She giggled softly, but the tears kept dripping down her cheeks. Otabek cupped her face with both hands like he was handling something incredibly fragile and precious.

“You can be my baby.” It was cheesy. It was dumb. But the words came freely like they used to. To an espresso fuelled, filterless 13-year-old mouth. It made the corners of his lips tug into a smile. He doesn’t think he could’ve prevented if he wanted to. “Baby girl,” He whispered in fragile that he found again after so many years. For a while, he thought they were only meant for Yuri, but now he remembered they were used for Bella. The sound was very different aged so many years.

“If you make me call you Daddy I’m leaving Otabek.” It cut the through the air in the room, silence bleeding out before she erupted in the most boisterous and inelegant laughter that Otabek ever heard from her. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, shushing her with his lips on hers, and his hands sliding up her legs to cup two fist fulls of ass.

“I would've thought that'd be a thing for you.” Otabek teased as he pulled her dress over her head. She looked so stunning in translucent chiffon teasing her nipples through it. Despite how alluring, Otabek immediately shoved it over her breasts. He moved his hands to survey every bump of her nipples, slowly and sweetly, taking his time to learn her. The barely audible whines trapped in the back of her throat were addicting - Otabek doesn't think he's ever heard anything like them.

As he took one of her nipples into his mouth, he thought it beautiful the way Isabella is so familiar and yet there's so much more to learn about her. As she pulled her bra over her head, He hooked his thumbs to peel her panties off and reveled in the fact that he had all night to drink as much of her in as he could.

She spread her legs for him again, and she looked nothing less than absolutely stunning. Otabek was slightly dizzy as he placed an experimental kiss on her clit. She whispered his name like a prayer, and Otabek wasn’t sure what he loved more - the opportunity to see new sides of Isabella, or reacquainting himself with the angles he already knew.

* * *

There was something pleasant about this, but Yuri couldn’t put his finger on it. He was hyper-aware of his heels hitting concrete and just buzzed enough where navigating in his boots felt like he was walking on ocean waves. JJ chided him for still leaving in heels. Whatever. They matched his jacket and he wasn’t gonna give that up. He didn’t regret the choice until just now, as he stumbled over a crack in the sidewalk and had to be caught by a strong arm.

“Careful, Princess,” JJ spoke far too close to the shell of his ear as he tugged Yuri in closer. His other arm was full with a nonsensically large Hello Kitty stuffed animal. Yuri won her in those (totally fucking rigged) crane games. He dangled the prize in front of JJ and made some snide comment about what a lucky girl he was that a date got him something. Yuri was almost knocked off his feet with the gentle _“Can I really keep it?”_. Fuck JJ for catching him off guard, sounding so young. Fuck him for hoisting him into the warmest strongest hug. Fuck him for not being the worst. He shoved the kitty plush into Yuri’s hand before squatting down.

“Hop on. I don’t want you out for a season ‘cause you sprained your ankle tripping in heels.” Yuri had his mouth hanging open ready to complain, but couldn’t find the words. He hopped onto JJ’s back with all the elegance he could muster in the tipsy daze and draped his arms comfortably over JJ’s neck.

“You’re heavy, Yuri.” JJ teased.

“Fuck off. I’m goddamn athlete.” Yuri whined petulantly, cheek smashed against the poor suffocating Hello Kitty sandwiched between him and JJ.

“JJ?” It was easier to talk to him, just watching the skyline bounce with every one of his long strides.

“Yeah?”

“Are we gonna fuck?” There was a twinge in Yuri’s voice like he plucked an off-key guitar string. If it surprised JJ, he only responded by shifting him a little higher on his back.

“Only if you’d like to.” He paused for half a beat. “I’d like to. But I know you weren’t as keen on this as I was.”

Yuri merely hummed in response. He still hasn’t figured out exactly what he wanted. The only thing he could focus on was how he was kind of jealous of JJ. He knew what he wanted. He could say this kind of embarrassing stuff to Yuri without even blinking, smile firm on his face. Yuri could only find strength in the back of his eyelids.

“Have you even been with a guy?” Yuri could feel the shift in JJ shaking his head before he could say no. “How do you know you want to?”

“I’m pretty sure I want this, Princess. You want the details of my intimate life?” Yuri made a retching noise and JJ’s laughter filled the air like street lights turning on at dusk. Yuri felt a gentle tap on his thigh before JJ crouched again to let him down. They were already standing in front of his apartment, Yuri felt out of place among the stray smokers, crowding under heat lamps. The oppressive warmth and thick air felt stifling. He looked over to JJ, who had a reserved smile. “It’s your choice. You don’t have to let me in.”

Yuri squeezed the plush tight against his chest. He steeled himself and took a huge inhale of smokey air before leaning over to give JJ a kiss.

* * *

“Oh wow, Yuri.” It wasn’t being laid on his back with his dick straining against barely there red lace that made his cheeks match the color of his panties. It was the sandpaper sound of JJ’s words scraping out of his throat. His hands hovered over him a bit as if Yuri was too hot to touch.

“Bella picked this out didn’t she? Did you guys talk? Don’t you love her? I always thought you guys would get along!” Suddenly there were brave hands on Yuri’s hips. The touch felt nice, but he rolled his eyes. Seeing JJ with stars in his eyes was as comforting as it was insulting. Yuri was sore from being pulled in two different directions. He made his choice and he refused to be a flag in his own game of tug of war any longer

“Yeah. She wanted me to blow your mind.” Maybe intimacy wasn’t Yuri’s strong point. But he’s pretty sure he could be the puppet master of some “straight” (Yuri wasn’t sure, even still) guy’s dick. He arched his back in a completely over exaggerated way, contorted himself in overtly feminine erotic poses. Yuri couldn’t remember the last time he saw lady porn star, but he felt like he was nailing it. He was sure JJ thought he looked damn good, until Yuri saw a frown tugging on JJ’s face. His body immediately went rigid.

“Fucking _what_?” Yuri spat venom, and of fucking course, that’s what made JJ laugh.

“Sweetness,” He rubbed a hand up Yuri’s side in an agonizingly slow drag. Despite the dredging pace, it felt like each one of his fingertips was filled with pent-up static. The sensation made Yuri breathless. “You don’t need to try so hard. Besides,” JJ paused to bite at his earlobe experimentally, lapping with more tongue the moment he got the affirmation of Yuri’s gasp. “I was kinda hoping you’d do me.” There was a poorly measured cocktail of earnestness, bashfulness, and eagerness overflowing in JJ’s voice. It shouldn’t be hot. It had no business being hot. Yuri could feel his panties sticking to the tip of his dick.

“I know you and Beks don’t usually, not that he’s told me! I just, _know_ -” JJ moved his hands off Yuri to exaggerate each syllable of his rant. Yuri hated feeling so cold. He used the opportunity flip them over. It felt right. To have JJ gasping, but so eager, pinned under his slender thighs.

“I know you guys hooked up or whatever.” Yuri took the time to struggle with the hem of JJ’s shirt. It was meant more of a cue for him to peel himself out of it than effort to undress him, and JJ picked up on the hint. Yuri pondered over what he really wanted out of this, using JJ’s pecs as a stress ball. Cause, well yeah. He did usually bottom for Beka. It’s just how their bodies yielded to each other. He wasn’t used to the other way around. Their puzzle just so happened to fit a certain kind of way. But-

JJ grinned underneath him, all white teeth. He had his hands on Yuri’s flanks as he rolled his hips in a lazy plea for friction. He murmured all sorts of dumb nonsense words. _‘Pretties’_ and ‘ _babies’_ wrapped around in a thicker layer of his dumb accent than normal. Yuri hated how it made his dick twitch. Maybe he was starting to get Otabek’s Canadian thing. Gross.

“Flip over.” JJ twisted his like he was wound too tight in one direction. The momentum flug Yuri against the footboard with an undignified grunt. Yuri was going to give JJ a piece of his mind, but the victory bell chimes of JJ’s belt buckle muffled any obstianance. He maneuvered himself awkwardly onto all fours, and he looked ridiculous. JJ clearly had no idea what he was doing and it showed in the flat of his back.

He looked good, though. JJ had the kind of body of all the guys Yuri used to jerk off too when he was younger, before his fantasies slowly but surely became more shaped like Otabek every day. Yuri was magnetized to Jean-Jacques’s ass, fitting his thumbs in the crease where butt met thigh. Maybe he could fit himself with JJ in a different way.

“Even been eaten out before, Leroy?” Yuri smirked into JJ’s asscheek. He heard pleading noise that sounded an awful lot like a no. Yuri kept grinning, as he pulled JJ’s ass cheeks apart.

“You’re in for a real treat. I’ve been taught by the best.”

* * *

Bella leaned against the headboard stark naked as she sipped straight from the bottle of wine she ordered from room service. She barely had time to breathe between that and bites of some of the sloppiest pizza Otabek had ever seen. He politely ate a slice but no more than that, he could already feel his stomach churn at how greasy it was. Watching Isabella put it away while kicking back gulps of wine was concerning. But he couldn’t look away, and he would never move his arm from her waist.

His phone vibrated on the end table. It could only be Yuri, Otabek could name the number of people who actually called him over texting on a single hand. At this hour it was fairly obvious. He tilted the screen to Izzy, who did nothing but hum around a slice of pizza and pull a sheet over her breasts. Otabek wanted to say it would be fine either way - but there were echoes in the back of his mind of hodgepodge conversations about Yuri’s sexuality. He had no idea how uncomfortable it’d make him. Isabella seemed plenty content to just have her hands back to hold her pizza.

Seeing Yuri bedraggled and pixelated made his heart swell so far that could feel a heat behind his eyes. His hair was a mess and had questionable kiss marks down his neck. Otabek can’t remember Yuri looking more stunning in his entire life. He was enamored, and couldn’t stop his voice from cracking.

“Yura,”

“Oh my god, don’t be such a sap. It hasn’t even been a day.” Yuri's smile was wide and lopsided. It gave away his real feelings instantly. He was snuggled beneath their crumbled leopard print duvet. There were too many bumps for Yuri’s slender form, he knew JJ was somewhere underneath. “How are you,” Yuri’s voice was so small, as if JJ or Isabella couldn’t hear him.

“I’m good. Really good. I miss you.” Isabella caught his glace as he said it. Her smile was so different without its usual lipstick wrapping.

“I miss you too.” Yuri didn’t throw barbs, and the far too telling look in his eye was a little surprising for a ‘public’ setting. Usually, this kind of rawness had to be coaxed out of Yuri around mugs of hot chocolate at ungodly hours in the morning. “I’m...I’m really good too.”

“Jean kept you occupied?” It was his turn to tease. The moment the name left his lips, the covers flew up in a jetsam to a trademark JJ Leroy grin.

“Otabek! You didn’t think I’d take good care of your kitten?” Jean was in full _JJ style_. He could hear Izzy giggling and it made him grin a little wider. Otabek knew JJ treated him right. Aside from just knowing JJ, it was plainly visible. The flipped comforter left Yuri completely exposed down to his dick, rubbed down raw and red. Yuri had to know as well. Otabek cast a judgemental eye to Isabella who was looking over his shoulder at his phone to size up his boyfriend.

“So. Um.” Yuri pulled the covers back up as he shoved JJ out of frame. “Do....you guys wanna come back here? I told JJ he could stay the night. I want you here too. Both of you.” Yuri’s uncertain smile yanked at his heartstrings in a vibration that Otabek never thought he’d get used to. Otabek knew he was going to see brand new sides of Isabella tonight, and it was a treasure. But to see parts of Yuri that used to be a secret between their sheets, that he had to worry over to get a glimpse of proudly blooming for (what Otabek hoped he considered) new found friends.

“Yeah. We’ll be right over.”

His love and pride were immeasurable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again to titaniumplatedspine for being such a magnificent Beta! I couldn't do it without you!


	4. Nuit de Baise II

Isabella insisted they had to bring the rest of the pizza, balancing it in one arm as Otabek held the door open for her. Yuri must be hardwired in the same way, he thought, as he was already fixing vodka tonics for everyone. Isabella bound to him like she was magnetized to Yuri’s hip.

“What happened to your make up? You look like a whore.” Yuri didn’t bother to meet her gaze as he poured out vodka he clearly wasn't measuring.

“You look cheap all the time and I don’t say anything. Give me that.”

Otabek found it funny, watching them trade poorly measured cocktails for cold pizza slices. He decided in this moment that there was definitely something in both their cores that was so similar, even if he couldn’t put his finger on it. He wondered if he had a type. That thought had to be immediately reevaluated as JJ rolled in with his sweatpants low on his hips and sex-mussed hair.

“Otabek.” JJ’s lips were so red, and Otabek couldn’t help but wonder where he had his mouth to cause the color. It was overwhelming to think about. Between Izzy's skirt riding high on her hips, and the clear as day hickeys on Yuri’s collar bones and grape size bruises on Jean-Jacques’ hipbones peeking from the waistband of his pants-

It was a masochistic paradise for his libido.

He must've made it obvious on his face, because Yuri made a beeline to him, shoving JJ away even with hands full of drinks. For as rough as he hip checked JJ, Yuri handed him his drink with an uncharacteristically delicate hand. He didn't even flinch when JJ wordlessly thanked him with a kiss on the crown of his head. It left Otabek even more dumbfounded when Yuri thrust a glass into his clammy hands. Otabek was running through what to even say and stared at Yuri’s jutting lip before he realized he was given the opportunity to do exactly what he wanted topped with a bow. He put his glass down and wrapped up Yuri in both arms. Otabek melted into him, tongue against tongue like he'd been gone for so much longer. I missed you, he kissed. I love you, he breathed, more in this moment than ever before.

Yuri kissed him back in ways that are as apologetic as they are passionate. I love you. I’m sorry I yelled. I’m sorry I didn’t trust you or her or him. The whining in the back of his throat said so much more to Otabek than anything Yuri could articulate. Otabek spoke back with more tongue and hands on his ass, and perhaps a too hard cock to have in front of company. He parted from Yuri for just a moment, but long enough to catch Jean-Jacques spinning Isabella around as he whispered low, rumbling Quebecois. He supposed they both had their own kind of language, he was especially aware of it as Yuri left him cold.

“Don’t look like that, I just want a drink.” Yuri rolled his eyes, but Otabek didn’t miss the way his fingertips lingered on his arms.

“Oh!” Isabella rapidly tapped JJ’s shoulder to let her down “I need another! Also, do you have anything sweet?” Yuri grumbled something about how she eats so much and JJ sauntered back over to him with an arm draped around his shoulder. The weight of it felt purposeful. It made Otabek uneasy.

“Bella said she had a really good time.” Jean-Jacques was smiling like his neck was heavy with gold. “Did you have a good time?” JJ looked down on him. Otabek was so used to it by now. Yuri was 6 foot something insane at this point, and even Izzy dwarfed him in heels. But he was acutely reminded of looking at Jean at eye level in locker rooms in Canada, at least before his eyes traveled down his back to - well, nevermind.

“Yeah,” He met JJ’s eyes, nothing but genuine. “All of this was-Thank you.” Otabek feels his face warming up, feeling bashful for the first time that evening.

“Dude, stop. You’re acting like you’re the only one who got laid tonight. Bella said she came twice.” If he wasn’t blushing before he certainly was now. “And your Tiger, fuck, Otabek,” JJ smiled in that coy way young men did when they’re grew crass. “He really knows how to treat a guy. You know how to pick ‘em.” Otabek smiled, just so. Something private only for him, he wasn’t sure if JJ knew what it meant. If he ever learned Otabek in that way. JJ was easy as can be, heart on his sleeve. It was natural to be charmed by him. Otabek wasn’t surprised in the least that Yuri came around in the course of just an evening. Otabek tried to remember how long it took him. He couldn’t remember, but he knew it was much less than an evening. He only now realized he was staring when he tuned into Isabella talking about how cute he was from across the room.

“Hey hey hey,” He heard Yuri ‘whisper’ to Isabella. He was so bad at actually keeping quiet. “You know about them, yeah?” Otabek felt the color drain from his face in beat with JJ’s nervous laughter. JJ isn’t nervous about much, and if he was he’d never show it. He thought that this couldn’t be good, and it was affirmed with Isabella’s gasp.

“They did not!” She stomped over with a crazed smile on her face and slapped JJ’s arm a little too hard to be playful. “Jay, you never told me. Oh my god, I can’t believe it.” Even if she moved like a hurricane, her tones were nothing but breezy.

“He didn’t tell me either!” Yuri screamed. He must’ve been a touch tipsy. He was never usually that loud and jovial sounding sober. In this moment, Yuri was undeniably happy. He can see every crease Yuri tries to worry away under a myriad of creams and threats of plastic surgery. He slid an arm around Isabella Yang’s waist. They had an air to them - something like the popular girls in high school or villains in a movie. Those sorts of things never scared Otabek, but he had a lump in his throat all of a sudden.

“You wanna play with JJ,” Yuri’s syllables pierced right through his heart, and left him straining in his jeans for what seemed like the millionth time tonight. “ _Beks_?”

It was easy to get sucked into JJ’s eyes. He had an easy smile on his face and draped his arms around JJ’s neck. The weight said, “don’t worry” and “You don’t have to”. If Otabek had his privacy with Jean-Jacques he thinks it’d be easy. It’d be like tussling in JJ’s navy sheets in his high school bedroom, as if the thrill of adolescent discovery was still coursing through him into his late 20s. But with Yuri and Izzy watching him, he was somehow hesitant. Even though, if pressed, he definitely wanted this.

Jean still wore the same Gucci cologne all these years later. If he closed his eyes he could almost imagine the clamor of the other Leroy children playing about and the heavy scent of Nathalie’s cooking in the air. Before he knew it his lips met JJ’s, soft and experimental. Otabek almost snorted at the passing thought that this was definitely not ‘JJ Style’. Instead, he grabbed two fistfuls of Jean’s ass and was rewarded with a tongue deep in his mouth. Otabek returned the favor by pushing JJ down so they could tumble into their sofa in a tangle of limbs.

“Fucking Christ,” He heard Yuri hiss across the room. Otabek did his best to peer out the corner of his eye without sacrificing any attention to Jean. Yuri had flopped into their oversized armchair, staring at them in hypnotized rapt. He was only wearing Jean’s shirt and assumedly some underwear. Not nearly enough layers to hide his interest. He was sure Bella could see, delicately perched on the arm. That is, if she wasn’t burning holes into his skin with raygun eyes.

He could be the star of the show if he had to be. He ground his hips against Jean, and he made all the same sounds he did when he was young. It was intoxicating, JJ ignited every last one of his senses and the adrenaline made him so bold. The friction of his hardness wrapped in his own pants was the cherry on top. It almost seemed like a shame to peel them off his body.

“That’s a new one,” Otabek said, running his finger over Jean’s hip bones. There was a small tattoo of an ornate, pointed crown. It was entirely expected and “JJ style” by definition, equal parts charming as it was garish.

“Yeah, I guess you wouldn’t have seen that one. I didn’t have it when you were in Canada,” JJ’s tones were airy, the implications of the statement speaking so much louder than his words. The not-so-hushed enthusiastic whispers between Yuri and Izzy and JJ’s growing, hungry grin told Otabek it was all going according to plan. Otabek wasn’t aware of the plan, and it made him a little nervous of Jean-Jacques for maybe the first time in his life. He looked predatory, and Otabek understood.

“Hey Beks, remember what we talked about whe-”

“Yes. Jean, please.” He was tempted to clap a hand over his mouth. Despite everything being out in the open, there something entirely too embarrassing about JJ verbalizing them stumbling through adolescence together.

“Well I was just thinkin, since your Princess left me so sore and all-” JJ trailed off, and Otabek felt the gentle nudge between his legs that was meant to suggest rather than accomplish anything. He didn’t want to wince, but looking down to see how big JJ was threatened to tug at the corners of his mouth.

“Um.” It wasn’t eloquent. He brushed his hands down to JJ’s hips, toying with his cock so his silence couldn’t be interpreted as disinterest. JJ ground into his touch and the drag of suede soft skin against his own was making his offer a lot more enticing. But it was Isabella that sealed the deal.

“Can I?” she spoke across the room in fragile tones. All Otabek saw was red manicured nails against the hem of leopard print briefs and it was enough to make his head spin.

“God, yes.” He pivoted himself and captured JJ’s lips with his own before he could question if his answer was for him or not. It didn’t matter anyway, even if he hadn’t made his choice he refused to turn back.

* * *

“Can I?” Yuri didn’t bother to hide the shock on his face. His eyes were blown with fear and Isabella gave him a weak smile that said that she expected that reaction.

“I’ve never, with a girl.” Yuri swallowed, feeling glued to her gaze despite what was bound to be fap fuel for the next decade happening in his peripheral.

It wasn’t as foreign as he thought it’d be. Sharp red nails so close to his bulge in his briefs. He recalled so many selfies of his own candy colored nails on his dick that he sent to Otabek time and time again. 

“Yura,” She breathed his name natural as air, and her eyes looked darker in the low light of their living room. Almost like JJ’s. Yuri reached over for his ignored sweating beverage and tilted his head back to get it down his throat as fast as possible. As he gasped for air, he stole Isabella’s.

There was something so intensely satisfying about the surprised soprano squeal that vibrated into his mouth. It was nothing like Otabek’s low growls or JJ’s jumbled words of praise. It was something soft and entirely different that left Yuri shaking feverishly.

“Just let me know if it gets too much, kay?” She whispered, warm cheeks meeting each other as she slipped a hand into his boxers. As unsure as Yuri was about this, his body was certainly not opposed. It helped ease his mind as Isabella languidly tugged at him. He took the hem of JJ’s shirt into his mouth. It seemed he was giving Isabella more access to him, but it was to muffle all the embarrassing noises he was choking back. He wanted to whine and keen in all the dumb timid ways he was going to fake for JJ. He thought there might be something ironic that it was Isabella that was making him act that way for real - he didn’t have the fucking capacity work it through. His head literally lolled against the back of the chair until a lower voice snapped him out of it.

“Oh my god, Bella, Babe.” JJ panted, skin shiny with sweat. He had Otabek bent forward with his face pressed into the end of their chaise and ass in the air for JJ to play with. Yuri was fairly confident he forgot every last bit of any language he knew. Probably basic math as well.

“That’s so fucking hot.” He and JJ spoke almost in unison, but Yuri’s syllables were lust slurred and slow. He was concerned maybe he really was losing basic functions. JJ kept ranting on words of praise for all three of them. Otabek moaned his name from the couch, and Bella kept pumping him with force and finesse that his own orgasm came as a surprise to him.

“Oh.” He murmured in acknowledgment, too sex worn to register anything more. He watched Isabella bring her hand, filthy and sticky, up to her mouth and sucked each elegant finger clean.

“You can’t just do stuff like that. Fucking Christ.” Yuri mashed a frustrated palm into his eye sockets. He had no capacity to question his sexuality. His head was so light he could faint. He used the last shreds of cognizance to turn back into the couch. Otabek’s face was twitching in a foreign type of pleasure Yuri had never seen first hand. Any time his had his fingers knuckle deep in Otabek the way JJ had now, he was always behind him. Not that Yuri was complaining about the back view, but seeing Otabek’s eyes glassy and lip quiver- It did something to him. JJ rumbled into Otabek’s ear in his off-brand french, and his head was just clear enough to be mad at JJ for being hot. Again. Any residual valley fog weighing him down was blown away when Otabek responded _in french,_ words heavy with an accent. Yuri thought he could almost get hard again, and openly groaned. His senses needed a break.

“Yuri,” There were lips on his neck, and Yuri was very okay with sensory cortex being overworked for the night. “Are you up for returning favors?” Isabella writhed in slow motion, something laser-precise and amorphous all wrapped in one. It was artfully sensual, and even though Yuri’s not completely sold on bisexuality at this point he still appreciated how alluring she was.

“I don’t think I can...” Yuri had no idea why he was trying to search for a delicate word. Trying to be something he’s not made him feel uncomfortable, which was stupid because everyone just watched him come in record time. “Can’t fuck. It’s too much.”

“That’s fine! What if,” She smiles too wide for a girl who was essentially turned down. She had a finger on tapping on her hips, racking her brain when Yuri thought of something. He scrambled to his bedroom without a word and came back with a handful of glittering pink silicone. He kneeled in front of Isabella with as much grace as thought she would. “I can’t fuck you. But I have this?”

Yuri holds the vibrator out like it was precious offering, and he knew his face gave away a certain uncertainty of judgment.

“Please tell me that’s clean.” Isabella deadpans, but her smile curled up in a way that Yuri was quickly becoming frustrated with. Nevermind he knew he had the same smug ass look on his face.

“Fuck you, hag. How the fuck do you think I live?”

* * *

King JJ was an act, more or less. A persona he likes to play into. But, in this moment, JJ really does feel like a fucking king. He was about to be balls deep in his first crush, his drop dead gorgeous wife was writhing as his _current_ crush had a hand on her breast and vibrator roaring inside of her. It was more than he could ever imagine, even in his most indulgent fantasies.

In all of his fantasy, he never could find the pitch of Otabek’s whines.

 _“Fucking hell,”_ He spoke in winded Quebecois with his jaw hanging slack.

 _“I can’t- Jean,”_ God Jean-Jacques loved hearing Otabek speak his language. It sounded like late nights in juniors. Like teaching Otabek the quad sal, and getting his first kiss and broken French as a reward. _“Jean, please.”_ His whisper was so much louder than Bella and Yuri’s cacophony.

“Yeah, okay. Condom?” It almost knocked the wind out of him when Otabek shook his head no. He knew he should’ve protested. He knew exactly where they kept them from his time with Yuri earlier. But he was clean and merely human.

He took a deep breath before he dove into Otabek like a goddamn dream.

“Oh my god, you feel so fucking good, this night is so fucking good.” JJ knew he was rambling. He also knew it didn’t matter. Otabek was moaning into a throw pillow, he couldn’t talk, much less listen. Isabella’s breath was hitched, the way it did before she came, and Yuri’s attention was divided between the three of them but JJ wasn’t sure if he was truly absorbing anything.

He had time to focus on Otabek, and babble if he wanted. Otabek had changed so much since they were kids. His frame filled out, like any adolescent boys. But it was different. JJ remembered every divet of Otabek. Every hill and valley of his musculature. The sharper angles, the deeper crevices - Jean-Jacques was sure no one quite knew the difference like he did. He appreciated it to his core. Feeling Otabek inside and out, well....

His first thought, honestly, was asking Yuri about it.

That’s when he noticed him. Yuri’s hands-on Otabek’s face. Smirk so sharp, clearly adding to dirty talk. It was impossible not to when Otabek was raw and on display. He was surprised when he felt Isabella’s hand on his face. She must’ve come. He’s so sad he missed it.

“You’re so sexy, babe.” She whispers. It’s less dirty talk and more just a statement. “You both look so good like this.” She placed a chaste kiss on his cheek, warm like when he slides into bed with after a long day. Her own cheeks are flushed and her smile seems brighter with lips tinted with 3 different shades of kisses. He wants to tell her she’s beautiful, that he loves her so truly, madly, deeply.

“I’m.....gonna come,” Well, it was something. She didn’t seem to mind, as her smile turned wicked and her nails dragged down from his face to his chest. He loved the burning sensation.

“Well, you gonna make good on that, Jay?” She whispered hot breath into his ear as she pinched one of his nipples. He wailed and pulled out of Otabek in a jagged motion, leaving a trail of himself all over the small of his back.  As much as he wanted to take a moment, because holy shit a teenage dream of so many years was real and panting in front of him, he couldn’t recall hearing anything from Otabek. He wouldn’t rest until he knew Otabek felt as good as he did.

He couldn’t get too far down that train of thought, immediately cut off by a strangled whimper. He saw Yuri rise between Otabek’s legs and the tell-tale bob of his adam's apple. It would’ve been so sexy if he wasn’t so exhausted. JJ flopped back into Isabella, smushing her between the cushions.

“Get offa me,” She laughed as she tried to push him away. “Go get a towel for Beks.” She poked him in the ribs for emphasis. “Lazy. I bet Yuri took good care of you.” He followed her gaze to where Yuri was standing, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth. He grunted in response but went to fetch a towel anyways. Yuri had been incredibly sweet, in all the ways JJ knew he was hiding. He’d keep his secret safe, though. As if Yuri could hear his thoughts, he tossed the towel right over his face.

“Clean up the mess you made on my boyfriend.” He sneered before crouching down to the gelatinous mass on the couch that was allegedly Otabek. “And you need to get up. We have guests, Beka.” He kept his sharp tongue but kissed every weak moan out of Otabek’s lips.

“You guys wanna shower? I’ll get the bed ready. If you don’t leave hot water for us, you’re walking back to your hotel room.”

“Don’t say things you don’t mean, Yuri.” JJ wasn’t looking at Bella, busying himself with tending to Otabek. But he knew they had twin grins on their face.

“Whatever, Hag.”

* * *

“Hey, Jay,” Isabella said between the lazy open-mouthed kisses they were swapping in the shower. “You’re okay with all of this, right? I know things got a little more,” She hummed and brushed back wet hair out of her eyes and she searched for the word. “Interactive? Interactive than we thought.” A large part of her knew the answer in the way that he pulled her as close as he could to his body. He always made her feel a little small, but she loved nothing more in the moment than feeling secure wrapped in his arms.

“Of course, Sweetheart.” Even with lips as so raw red, he was still able to doll out kisses to her freely. “You were happy. I was _very_ happy. Otabek and Yuri wouldn’t hurt you, so what’s the worry?”

“Jealousy, Dummy.” She rose on her tiptoes to trade back another peck.

“I don’t think anyone’s jealous tonight. At least everyone who was invited” Isabella giggled as JJ hoisted her up, so they could rest their foreheads against each other and pour more indulgence in their gazes at each other.

“I trust you more than anyone else in the entire world. You’re the smartest person I know.” Isabella was almost mad she was crying again tonight, at least the running water could mask it. Maybe it was exhaustion, maybe she was overwhelmed. She was, for certain, unequivocally and completely head over heels in love.

“Babe are you okay? Did I hurt you, am I hitting a bruise?” She giggled, swallowing his frantic tone with her lips one more.

“Dummy.” She whispered again, smiling into his mouth.

* * *

“Wow, you guys have a huge bed.” Yuri watched Isabella trot into the bedroom, examining all the little details of their life with fascinated eyes. “That’s bigger than a king.”

“It’s a California King. Yuri kicks.” Otabek admitted to them as he fussed with the extra pillows he had dragged out. Whatever. Yuri just rolled his eyes not even touching the comment. He made a mental note to “accidentally” kick Otabek tonight.

JJ flopped into bed with much more familiarity than warranted for their few hours tussled in the sheets. He wiggled as far as he could to the wall, with open arms and a pleading “Baby.” Isabella laughed like a wind chime in a hurricane as she pounced on him.

Yuri was really glad he only took a step before realizing.

He wormed his way under the sheets as well, comfortably snuggling himself next to Isabella. He wanted to leave room for Otabek, but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy her warmth. Otabek faltered by their end table for but a moment.

“Can we get a picture before you hit the light?” Yuri had a knowing smile and didn’t miss Otabek’s features soften when he said what he was thinking. Otabek nodded, grabbing Yuri’s phone and handing it to him.

“Beka, you need to get in closer. Pretend like you like me.” Yuri teased, as he pressed his body against Isabella’s. He dragged Otabek’s arm and draped it over his body to reach her waist.

He reached out, as far as his arms could go and then a little bit more before setting the timer and smiling at their reflections in the screen. His eyes caught phone-Otabek’s for just a flash, and it was enough to make him smile too. Yuri was getting a lot better at making Otabek smile for selfies.

“It looks good.” Otabek acknowledged before he twisted his body to turn off the bedside lamp. After darkness settled the entire room, Yuri felt strong arms dragging him to a kiss.

“You should send it to me.” Otabek murmured, the sound muffled by skin.

“I’m sending it to everyone,” Yuri said, tapping away on his phone. He made a group text. It was kind of silly, but it made their arrangement seem ‘official’. Yuri knew he wouldn’t have time to talk to Otabek about it until later, to ask if this was a one night gig or ongoing engagement. It was already eating away at him - Yuri didn’t like living in a world of uncertainty. He heard a symphony of vibrations as his phone screen lit up again.

_You guys doing anything for xmas? Izzy and I host a shindig. You can stay through new years if you want._

It was littered with emojis. Yuri thought it must be a shared affliction. For the first time in a long time, he didn’t have an immediate response. There was a lump in his throat as his finger hovered over the keyboard. The lump disintegrated into something swallowable feeling Otabek’s hands slide down his back and cup his ass. Fucking insatiable.

_I think we’re free_

“We’re definitely free,” Otabek spoke out loud. Yuri saw the glint in his eyes in the blue glow of his phone. He felt Isabella turn to hold him from behind. There’s a hand in his hair, the nails are too dull for Isabella. It had to be JJ’s. But It was definitely Isabella’s breath on his ear.

“Well then, sounds like it’s a date.”


End file.
